Dittrichia viscosa, formerly known as Inula Viscosa (IV) belongs to the Compositae family (common name “sticky fleabane”) and is a perennial weed with sticky leaves, native to the Mediterranean Basin. It grows on hillslopes, damp habitats and roadsides. In folklore medicine, this plant is used for therapeutic purposes, such as a topical anti-inflammatic, diuretic, haemostatic, antiseptic, antipyretic, antiphlogistic and in the treatment of diabetes. Aqueous extracts of IV were shown to exhibit antifungal activity in vitro and antibacterial activity. Plants of the Composite family produce a wide array of sesquiterpenoid compounds, especially sesquiterpene lactones (SLs), as their main secondary metabolites. SLs have been identified as the active constituents of several medical plants used in traditional medicine, with a wide spectrum of biological activities including, anti-inflammatory and fungicidal properties.
Cancer is a disease characterized primarily by an increase in the number of abnormal cells derived from a given normal tissue, invasion of adjacent tissues by these abnormal cells, or spread of malignant cells to distant sites (metastasis).
Colorectal cancer is a relatively common form of cancer stemming from uncontrolled cell growth in the colon or rectum. Colorectal cancer is the second leading cause of cancer related death in the western world. Although colorectal cancer may be easily screened for using techniques such as colonoscopy, if not detected at an early stage, colorectal cancer may spread to other bodily organs, and may even be deadly. Age, diet, polyps, personal and familial medical history and chronic inflammation of the colon (e.g. ulcerative colitis) are known risk factors for this disease. The disease is equally prevalent in men and woman and the incidence of colon cancer is increasing. Although the mortality rate is decreasing due to screening tests, 5-year survival rates are still around 60%. First line treatment is surgery, however the majority of colorectal cancer patients are not candidates for curative local surgery, thus requiring chemotherapy. The effectiveness of chemotherapy treatment has been limited by the side effects and by development of resistance. In order to combat the problem of side effects and chemo-resistance, alternative therapies are required for the treatment of colorectal cancer.